


Paint Job中文版

by assisapple



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Character Design Changes, Domesticity???, Fluff ??, M/M, Robutt Flirting, w/e it's robutts who cares
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assisapple/pseuds/assisapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>威震天换了身新涂装，他想听听领袖的看法。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Job中文版

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bumblesquee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblesquee/gifts).
  * A translation of [Paint Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858366) by [Bumblesquee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblesquee/pseuds/Bumblesquee). 



> 写给我最好的朋友，她的生日在12月16日！！we've been friends since 1905，她是我周围最好的人，我也十分十分喜欢她！!她对我非常重要，虽然我知道这么一篇小短文不足以表达我的感激之情，但是我会努力的。:3c

擎天柱醒来时，房间里异常闷热。

卧室里的空气沉闷潮湿，这让他的装甲微微张开，向外排出更多的热气。他的内置时钟显示现在差不多是贾斯帕的夜晚——这说明他已经睡了快整整一天了。深吸一口气，擎天柱摇摇晃晃地坐了起来，此时卧室的房门被猛地推开。

“擎天柱，很高兴看见你总算醒了！”威震天挂着狡黠的微笑，一般当破坏大帝做了什么不该做的事情时，他就会露出这种表情。前首领慢慢踱步到床边，坐在领袖的身侧，紧握住他的一只手。

擎天柱眯起眼睛盯着他，一部分原因是因为他才刚醒，还有些昏昏沉沉......另一部分是威震天有些不一样，领袖不知道自己是不是看错了，但等他再次眨了眨眼，破坏大帝的形象依旧毫无变化。

威震天亮银色的涂装不复存在——取而代之的是崭新光滑的黑色。新的涂装出奇的黑，擎天柱心想，比他所见过的黑色都浓厚深邃。他调整焦距，看到威震天身上的刮痕和破损都被打磨一新，所有污渍也已经洗刷干净。打过蜡的光滑表面闪烁着和主人光镜一样的骄傲光芒。  
“所以？”威震天的笑容愈发扩大，温柔地捏捏领袖的手，“你觉得怎么样，亲爱的？”他凑了过来，让领袖能清楚地看见他比原来更加尖锐的牙齿。

擎天柱稍稍往后倾身，上下打量着威震天的整个新装甲。十分令人震惊，至少可以这么说，这就像看着一个完全不一样的人：更干净，保养得更好，更新，但还是他威震天。虽然不同但并不坏......“我认为这很好看，很适合你，威震天。”擎天柱点了点头，挑起眉，“为什么要改涂装？”

出乎领袖预料，这个问题难倒了威震天。他沉思起来，为什么呢？但很快破坏大帝又恢复了自信的表情，“鉴于现在战争已经结束了，我认为一个新涂装有助于重新开始。”

擎天柱情不自禁地露出微笑；这个新起点柔化了不少破坏大帝身上的戾气，这也是个令人惊讶的且了不起的改变。领袖抬起手托着威震天的头雕，磨蹭着他的下唇，“这很适合你，威震天，你看起来焕然一新。”

黑色机体低下头张开嘴，便于领袖能摸到他的牙尖——这让擎天柱吃了一惊，普神在上，他的牙齿可够锋利的。这个认知让他想起了自己对接面板的遭遇。房间里的气氛开始燥热起来。

“我就知道你会喜欢的。”威震天露出狡猾的微笑，尖锐的手指顺着擎天柱的胸甲缓缓向下抚摸。他凑到领袖耳边，声音低沉圆润：

“现在你想看看还有什么是新的吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 生日快乐！你离纳税越来越近了。


End file.
